Minor Characters
This is a page for all characters minor characters mentioned in Run 3,or drawn or mentioned by Player 03. Sailor Mentioned in the cutscene Fame, the Sailor was a sailor who sought the Runner's knowledge and map on thunderstorms before the events of Run 3. The Sailor's intentions were to sail into a thunderstorm, yet he did not reveal this to the Runner. When he asked the Runner for a map of a thunder cloud, she did not have one at the time and ended up giving him a partial map. However, it was only a mental map that the Runner ended up givi ng the Sailor. The Sailor's simplified mental model of a thunderstorm would later be used to make decisions on the real thunderstorm. However, his map only mentioned the two most common types of lightning. Since the Runner did not know about a type of lightning called clear-air lightning (a type of lightning that occurs without any clouds nearby), neither did the Sailor. The Sailor made the wrong choice to take this mental map as a complete map and sailed into the thunderstorm. Assuming that he knew everything about storms, which he didn't, he got way too close to the thunderstorm and got struck by lightning. He then had to go to the hospital after somehow managing to return back to shore. The Runner mentions how she would never have given the Sailor her partial mental map if she had known that he was going to sail into a thunderstorm. The Sailor was drawn on stream by player_03. They have a typical sailor hat, and some sort of beard, that player_03 is thought to have commented on during the stream. Dancer The Dancer is mentioned in the cutscene Fame. All that is known about the Dancer is that he/she would constantly talk about some meme called "There's a map for that." This is a pun on the phrase "There's an app for that." The Dancer was drawn on stream by player_03. They have danced with the Skater (speculation from the drawing) and wear a pink bodysuit. Singer The Singer was mentioned by the Child in the cutscene Can't Wait. The Singer was a skilled player (speculation) at a water gun game in the Trade Fair back on the Planet, and beat the Child's score at least once. The Child in Can't Wait says that he would win 1000 tokens from the water gun game and would never let the Singer beat his score ever again.The Singer is the only character that has never been drawn,so their appearance is unknown. Demagogue The Demagogue is the Duplicators wife. The Demagogue was drawn on stream by player_03. She wears a sunflower on her head. She was shown sitting in a tunnel looking at what looks like the sun, giving a speech to a crowd of people and flying a kite along with the Child. Scientist The Scientist was mentioned in the cutscene Truancy when the Skater suggests to the Student to name herself the Scientist instead of the Student. However, she states that the name was already taken by the Scientist. It was suggested by FireMatch as a costume for the Student. It is under consideration by player_03 as a costume for the Child. The Scientist was drawn on stream by player_03. He wears a labcoat. He holds a balloon with a laboratory flask on it and something that looks like a piece of paper. Electricity seems to be flowing between its antennae. The Easter Egg After NintendoPanda101 suggested Easter costumes on the suggestions page, player_03 said the Bunny was likely to get one. The Easter Egg was drawn on stream by player_03. It has been painted to look like an Easter egg. It also holds a basket. The Cook The Cook was drawn on stream by player_03. They have an eyepatch and carry a sword in its left hand. They are shown to talk like a pirate. It is speculated that they are a Pastafarian, as they talk about noodles. The Jetpacker He was suggested as a Cyborg costume for the Angel by Huggaso on the suggestions page. player_03 accepted this as a costume for the Gentleman. The Jetpacker was drawn on stream by player_03. In the drawing, he is looking for an engineer to build him a jetpack. As the angel walks away, he says that he offered to help but the Jetpacker said no. The Tiger The Tiger was drawn on stream by player_03. It seems to be related to The Kitty, as they appear in a library in the same drawing together. It is orange and has black stripes along the sides of its body. It has pointy ears on its head. The Kitty The Kitty is another animal sub species of the Aliens. The Kitty was drawn on stream by player_03. It has been seen climbing up books in a library, and chasing after the Messenger. It has a tan colour and pointy ears on its head. The Bird The Bird was suggested by Sandervv04 on the wiki suggestions page as a costume for the Lizard. It was drawn on stream by player_03. It is seen sleeping next to the child. It has a light blue colour and wings attached to its sides. The Superhero The Superhero was suggested by Sugar Plum Cake on the wiki suggestions page as a costume for the gentlman. Player_03 said they he was under consideration as a costume for the Angel. The Superhero was drawn on stream by player_03. Despite him saying the costume was under consideration as a costume for the angel, player_03 seems to have drawn a costume for the gentleman, as it is seen flying towards a power cell. He wears a blue cape and what seems to be a blue boxing glove. Beneath the cape is a dark red suit. The Skateboarder The Skateboarder was suggested by Anibaban as a character for run 4 on the wiki suggestions page. They were drawn on stream by player_03. The Hare The Hare was suggested by GoBo15 as a costume for the Bunny on the wiki suggestions page. It was rejected by player_03 saying it was too similar to the original. It was drawn on stream by player_03. In the drawing, the Child tried to prank the Angel by putting bigger ears on the Bunny and saying it was the Hare. The Angel immediatly noticed it was just the Bunny with bigger ears This is a reference to player_03 saying it was too similar to the original. The Marathon Runner The Marathon Runner was suggested by Sugar Plum Cake on the wiki suggestions page. They were drawn on stream by player_03. They wear a yellow tank top with black shorts and a piece of paper taped to the back with the number 3. They also have a read band around their head. The Messenger The Messenger was drawn by player_03 on stream. They are carrying what looks like orange threads, the Kitty is shown jumping at the wires. The Jester The Digger